An increasing number of mobile devices are being offered on the market with various operating systems (OS), typically featuring a software developer kit for programming, compiling, and downloading applications to run on the device. Examples of major Software Developer Kits (SDK) presently available include:                ORACLE Java technology, which is implemented for devices as J2ME SDK.        RIM OS SDK for Blackberry devices.        QUALCOMM has developed the Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW) platform.        MICROSOFT has implemented Windows Mobile and SDK for devices        GOOGLE offers the Android OS and SDK used on many devices.        APPLE offers an Objective C SDK for developing applications for the iPhone and iPad.        
All of these SDK have been used by developers to program and compile applications which are downloaded over the air by the user and stored locally on a mobile networked device for subsequent execution by the user. But once downloaded, the application compiled code is limited by the sandbox security model as to the content it can download to the device.
On desktop computer machines, applications can load new classes from external sources while the application is running to alter functionality or content presented to the user. This capability has been misused by developers and has resulted in a vast number of unwanted destructive viruses and adware being installed on desktop computers. Care was taken in writing standards for mobile networked devices to provide more security with what is called the “sandbox” model to prevent this from occurring on these devices. Mobile network application security is important to everyone involved in the industry; the security on mobile networked devices is not likely to be loosened by carriers and software standards for at least the following reasons:                Mobile network carriers want to be sure that viruses do not bring down their customers' devices or their networks.        Device manufacturers don't want customer installed software crashing their devices.        Users want to download and run code without the fear that the code will take over their device or plant a virus or spywear on their device. Additionally, users want control over expensive network usage.        Application developers want to know that their applications will not be compromised by other applications to perform malicious acts.        No one wants to have to install security software on their mobile networked device to prevent viruses and spyware.        
The sandbox security model was developed to prevent downloading disruptive or destructive software (compiled code) to mobile devices. The sandbox security model on mobile networked devices limits applications to only the compiled code that was originally downloaded and installed by the user, and prevents the downloading of additional compiled code from an external source.
While this security model prevents the devious attacks mentioned above, it also prevents the download of additional code to make new functionality available to applications running on the devices. On most mobile platforms, applications are only allowed to download image, byte data, text files and video. Due to the sandbox, games, content and advertising are thus tethered to the code initially downloaded by the user. A game or ad can change the images presented by downloading new image files, but it can't change the behavior of the game or ad while running. To play a different game, display another ad, or animation exhibiting different behavior requires the download and installation of new compiled code on the mobile networked device, thus limiting the extent to which authors of such content can alter the behavior while running on the mobile networked device.
However, some vendors have left security holes open for exploitation. For example, the Android OS allows the download of compiled coded by installed applications, but this is not considered a good practice and it is not a trusted, portable, well performing method. The powerful permissions required, which must be granted by the user, open access by other applications on the device to download and execute malicious code in the name of the application signer. Indeed, present Android devices face threats from downloaded applications and Android is tightening security. Other vendors, such as Apple, closely monitor applications for such security risks before allowing the application to be downloaded, thus ensuring compliance with the sandbox security model. Moreover, the file size of the compiled code is often so large that it introduces performance issues which make it ill-suited for to exhibiting and changing appearance, behavior and functionality on devices.
The downloading of compiled code by an application on a mobile device is presently considered bad practice and largely prohibited. The security restrictions in place on mobile devices which have kept them relatively clear of malicious malware will remain in place; one skilled in the art would understand the risks and not download compiled code in mobile applications.
Accordingly, there presently is a need for an efficient method to deliver and display a plurality of graphical presentations and or advertising and games to mobile networked devices without having to reprogram said mobile networked devices to display each distinct said graphical presentation.
Furthermore, there is a need for an efficient and secure method of downloading not compiled code instructions, within the security sandbox, to trigger capabilities compiled into the previously downloaded code to exhibit and change appearance, behavior and functionality on devices and apply it to a more efficient video player for use with animations and a 3D player on all devices.